


First Meet

by late_night



Series: The Spy and the Quartermaster [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin first met Obi Wan Kenobi at a small diner.</p>
<p>And it was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Yea. Not much to say really. Spy AU.
> 
> Honest this is mostly set up more than anything else.

The first time Anakin met Obi-Wan Kenobi was at a small 50s-themed diner in downtown New York. If you asked him today he couldn’t tell you the name of of said diner nor the street it was on, but he could remember the weather. Crisp and cold as it always was in mid January in New York. A light layer of snow slowly covered the ground. A couple pieces of snow had settled itself in Obi-Wan’s hair as he had entered the place. 

That was the first thing he noticed about Obi-Wan, the way the snow seemed to glisten of his hair as it melted. The small white specks sprinkled the golden blonde hair. It reminded Anakin of a lion. 

If he wasn’t at that diner to meet a contact, Anakin would consider going over and flirting with him a bit.

Which brought him to his overall problem of, they hadn’t been exactly clear of  _ who _ he was meeting, just that this man was the new head of the R&D department, or as the Director’s secretary had put it, “The CIA’s Q.” Anakin had been tempted to tell her that this was real life not a movie, but the comment would be lost on her anyway. 

Plus sometimes his life felt like a glorified spy movie. Her statement reminded him of that time some guy literally tried to freeze the planet with a satellite in space and Anakin could honestly say that a, said guy was crazy and it wasn’t something that the CIA should necessarily spend a whole lot of time on.

He guessed that’s why they employed guys like him, easy to clean up for both the dumbest and most serious of situations. One person compared it to having an entire team deal with some crack heads mess, versus just one person cleaning up said whack job’s disaster. Now he had been sent to deal with a direct attack on an embassy in Turkey, which had resulted in the murder of the former Director of Research and Development. To most it seemed like a total coincidence that the head of R&D was there, but he supposed to a spy agency there was no such thing as coincidences. 

Which brought him here, too a little diner in New York where the new appointed R&D head was supposed to be. Anakin was acutely aware of his surroundings, something that came with the whole ‘spy’ occupation, and nothing around him seemed to scream CIA employee. He glanced back at the man coming through the door, who politely greeted the woman at the door and then came over and seated himself at the booth behind Anakin’s, the man’s back to his.

“Interesting place,” he mused out loud after a few minutes of silent coffee sips and the general hustle that came with a restaurant. It wasn’t overly busy, but it wasn’t quiet either. 

Anakin spun the mug in his hands, the coffee creating a whirlpool in the cup, “Quite old-fashioned.”

“Amazing how we in this new age are completely fascinated with the past,” he continued on as if Anakin had said nothing.

“Yea, fascinated,” he said. “Excuse me.” Anakin moved over to get up, this contact he was supposed to meet was obviously late and he was sick of sitting there. He didn’t want to get into a conversation about the past with a stranger, nor get some deep, meaningful piece of wisdom.

“Skywalker,” the voice interrupted his thoughts. Oh, he realized with a jolt, this was his contact. 

“Seriously,” he said, sitting down and letting his eyes roll ever so slightly. 

“Yes, me,” the man, the contact, said. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, the new head of the R&D Department.”

Kenobi, huh. “You?”

“Yes me,” Kenobi huffed. “Why’s that so hard to believe? Because I’m not wearing a lab coat?”

“Well it's certainly a first,” Anakin answered, thinking of the former Head who seemed to have his white lab coat sewn into his body. Never once had he seen the R&D head without it. 

Kenobi chuckled at the comment. “I remember.” So he had some experience. “You have your orders then.” Down to business. 

“Investigate the death of our fallen mutual friend,” Anakin said, turning his head to glance at Kenobi. 

“Hmm,” he agreed. Obi-Wan glanced around before discreetly dropping an envelope into the booth Anakin was sitting in. “Take it to Istanbul, should have everything you need.” Anakin quickly pawed through the contents of the packet, passport, airline tickets and everything else needed.

“And this,” Obi Wan set a black case in top of the booth. Anakin quickly grabbed it. “That is a Colt M1911. Should serve you well despite being on the small side.” Anakin opened the case, the gun was there as promised. Along with it was a ring. “The ring doubles as an SOS signal, should you be in need of it. Please try to return both items to me when you’re done.” 

“Thank you,” Anakin whispered to him before Kenobi got up to leave. 

“Good luck out there,” he said to Anakin before he left the diner.

* * *

 

Obi Wan Kenobi was an excellent handler, as it turned out. Not that Anakin expected any less of him. It was his job after all. 

When he returned to the CIA after a month of grueling work after the attack on the embassy, a newfound respect in Obi Wan had been installed in him. Anakin wasn't really sure where this respect came from, but if he had to guess it was probably somewhere between fighting terrorists and wandering around the Sahara Desert alone with no one but his new handler in his ear. All this however did not mean that he came back with said equipment. 

“Honestly Skywalker, would it kill you to come back with what I send you out with?” Kenobi asked after Anakin shrugged his shoulders at Obi Wan’s questions of his equipment’s fate. 

“Maybe? Somewhat? Depends on the situation,” Anakin responded. “And it's not my fault the Alligator-”

“Crocodile.” 

“Was right there, if you want it back you can go wrestle it away from the oversized lizard yourself. Also how do you know it was a Crocodile, it coulda been an Alligator.”

“Alligators are not indigenous to that area of Africa,” Obi-Wan said. “Or any part of Africa for that matter.”

Anakin just snorted. 

“Can't be helped I suppose,” Obi said, turning his attention to the lost items. “Do try a bit harder to keep them next time.” Anakin just grinned and winked at him, receiving an eye roll in return. 

Oh he could come to like this new quartermaster. 

 


End file.
